


［快新］論撿災神的正確方式 05

by moliichola



Category: KaitoXShinichi - Fandom, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moliichola/pseuds/moliichola





	［快新］論撿災神的正確方式 05

*粗俗描寫有

*小破車

「如果看不出來與會者是災神不就好了？」

新一脫下了披肩的羽織，伸手到自己身後解開了和服的綁帶，他朝自己正前方身子一僵的神明笑道「吶，你也是神明的話來檢查有沒有漏餡吧？」

他看著對方身上墨色的衣物被拉到了手肘處，襯領全開的露著圓潤的肩頭和白皙的胸膛，而失去了綁帶束縛的衣襟正微敞的透著若隱若現軀體，黑羽快斗發誓他今天一定要把眼前這個災神壓著操

快斗咽了下唾沫，喉頭滾動，他瞇眼正好發現眼前正誘惑著他的男人抬手時露出胸側和腰側畫著明顯的兩排符文

「偽裝的咒印嗎？」快斗欺身壓上對方，新一乖巧的點了點頭，順勢向後躺到早已清空的桌面上

他最近可研究完了這個東西，一般來說這是神明在悄悄訪視凡間才會用的咒文，神明們之所以覺得這種偽裝不會造成太大的問題是因為這個咒文蓋不掉災神大量的災厄和力量，而小型災禍又不夠有能力使用

“看來很適合受神明馴養的災神啊？”新一那時這麼想到

他改了其中一些細節，今早也在自己身上描繪上了，但就是不知道效果如何，只好讓離自己最近的神明、也是唯一一個的人選來試了

「感知這種事輕鬆就能過關了，但是再深處一點的、我就不知道了。」新一半躺在矮桌上，抬腳蹭了蹭對方精瘦的腰側，暗示性的抬腰湊近了對方，惹得快斗粗喘了聲，在新一還在解釋的同時，他喜歡的那雙手已經遊走在他身上了

快斗欣然接受了對方的邀請，厚實的手掌眷戀著光裸的肌膚，摩挲著逐漸升溫的胸膛，手法就如同新一剛才挑釁他的那樣，他抬眼正好對上咬著下唇的那個災神舒服而瞇起的視線，神明衝著他笑了「偽裝是種封印的替代品，所以我直接進去、應該也是沒問題的，對吧？」

不用管災厄的污染，想汲取什麼就能直接做，快斗沒有想過那個偽裝的咒印還能這麼使用，還是他家災神聰明，雖然此刻他們還不知道實驗結果會是如何

把身體擠進對方兩腿之間的快斗滿意的看著墨色衣物全數敞開平鋪在桌面上，對方沒有一絲贅肉的大腿正夾在自己腰側，對折的勉強踮著腳尖扣在桌沿微微顫抖

「這就要看神明大人所謂的直接進來是哪種了？」滿臉紅暈的災神勾下對方脖頸，細細吻著對方臉頰像是玩鬧，他知道身下屬於對方的熱度正抵著自己，好心提醒對方「我現在姑且算是凡人肉胎，還請神明大人手下留情啊。」

「我會注意的，不過這次做到失去意識也沒關係的，對吧，新一？」快斗俯身親吻上那張勾人的嘴將對方的辯駁都吞進肚裡，他知道身下的男人特別喜歡接吻，所以如他所期望的啃咬著對方的唇瓣，肆意侵略進依舊燙人的嘴，直至災神哼著鼻音求饒

新一喘著氣手上倒也沒閒著，相較於已經被剝光的自己，對方從容且好整以暇的模樣輕易的就興起了新一不滿，他邊扯著對方領口，邊躲著落在自己頸間過熱的氣息和細吻

被情意沖昏頭的男人沒能解開對方身上的綁帶，焦躁的胡亂拉著被蹂躪的和服，而快斗竟然還在忍著笑吻著自己的胸膛，新一火氣上來就直衝對方吼道「你是打算穿著衣服幹我嗎？」

「當然不是，我的災神。」快斗適時的在對方唇上壓了一個吻，邊解下自己身上的衣物。望著對方敞著衣襟的模樣，新一才哼哼得安分些

工藤新一再次聲明，他很喜歡這個在外頭道貌岸然的男人退去那副莊重的模樣，充滿情慾的海藍色眼眸裡只有映著他的身影，尤其此刻位居高位的男人將骨感的食指同中指壓上了那副剛在對方嘴裡搗亂的紅舌上，將兩隻指頭含進了自己口中，新一難耐的挪動腰身想緩解體內燃起的慾火  
對於身上的那個男人垂著眼眸仔細舔著他自己手指的行為還有他嘴角微勾的邪魅，新一只覺得該死的口乾舌燥，咽了口唾液催促道「⋯快一點。」

黑羽快斗低笑了聲，明明今天不斷玩火又禁止他有多餘行為的是身下的災神，現在勾引他主動脫去衣服躺上矮桌的也是他，真是個讓人傷腦筋的災神啊

發現對方走神的新一瞇眼決定比起其他、他選擇了更有效的辦法，新一輕咬著下唇，伸手遮掩著從剛才就蹭在對方腹肌的下體，順帶輕揉著自己已經半勃卻無人關照的陰莖，暈紅著臉頰喘著氣喊著對方的名字「⋯⋯快斗、唔⋯」

行了，這可是神明認證的災神——該死的誘人，黑羽快斗覺得額上的血管跳了跳，伸手將對方一隻腳架到自己肩上，舔的濕潤的指節迫不及待的擠入對方體內，快斗滿意的感受到身下的人身子一僵和短促的一聲輕吟滾在喉頭

許久無人探訪深處的新一難耐的蹙起眉，身下的穴口不自覺的收縮著咬住了剛探入的指節，他暗自想到不該讓眼前的男人禁慾那麼久的，自己都有些不習慣了

那樣的分心只維持了一瞬，自己身下看不見的地方埋入的兩隻手指熟練的進出著、讓他再無暇顧及其他想法，他能清楚感覺到偶爾曲起的指節按壓著炙熱的內壁像在尋找著什麼

快斗當然記得怎麼讓這個緊繃的身子放鬆，也記得如何讓狹窄的甬道濕軟一片，他舔了舔乾澀的唇有些難耐，被自己放置的慾望早就抬頭蹭在對方臀肉上，快斗還是耐心著又挪了一隻手指探入擴張，不忘摩挲按壓著會陰，惹的新一咬著下唇被帶起的快感逼的想逃開，推著他沒忍住甜膩的哼聲「快斗，等、等⋯嗯啊⋯」

但這種時候怎麼可能逃得了，黑羽單手掐著對方腰側、埋在對方體內的手指惡意的勾起，他暗下的目光鎖在新一仰起脖頸張嘴喘氣的模樣，聲音有些發啞「你想逃去哪？」

「嗯？新一？」用著上揚的鼻音質問著扭著身子向上蹭逃的男人，快斗瞇了瞇眼，順帶抽出完成自身任務的手指，在正一張一合的穴口單用指尖摩挲著，他笑彎了眼，不帶平時溫暖的笑意，側過頭吻了吻架在自己右肩的腳踝，在新一輕顫的矚目下張口咬上了骨感的小腿

「⋯⋯啊⋯」越過黑羽肩頭的是敏感蜷起的腳趾，它們正表達著主人後穴被按壓著麻癢的快感和脛骨被啃咬的痛感交織的混亂，那個男人甚至握著自己的陰莖將前端擠入了他體內，隨即又抽出、只在穴口處淺淺摩擦著，新一幾乎紅了眼眶，而這一切的始作俑者正從容的笑著俯視著他，他看到那個神明薄唇輕啟「我教過你怎麼求人吧？」

該死——工藤新一深吸了口氣想止住體內在對方抽離手指後的空虛，沒忍住穴口收縮著想把按在外頭的指尖或者其他什麼深深吞入，新一覺得腰側的咒印有些發燙，他把一直抓著桌沿的右腳勾上對方精瘦的腰，他向下蹭到了抵著自己的熱度，他要的可不只有手指，他瞇著紅著的眼眸向對方勾起唇角

「操我，黑羽快斗。」

隨即他所期望的熱度像是要貫穿他的意識一般填滿了下身的空虛，甚至帶來撕裂軀體的錯覺，手指不受控的痙攣抓了抓木質矮桌，災神沒忍住弓起身腰完全離了桌面，然而支撐自己的還有鑲在體內的陰莖，他幾乎要掛在對方身上，貼的沒有一絲縫隙

因為強烈快感和痛楚交織而仰起的脖頸線條誘使著快斗湊上前啃上，他知道身下的男人因過於莽撞的進入而失神、連驚叫聲都哽在喉頭沒能叫出

他原本是沒想那麼粗魯的，但新一腰間發燙的咒印已經竭盡所能了，最終還是沒能壓制住災神的話語

尤其他對於連名帶姓的命令語句完全抵抗不了，不管是作為災神命令瞄準的獵物、還是作為黑羽快斗這個渴求對方的男人

黑羽在侵入久違的肉體時，舒爽的低吟了聲，炙熱柔軟的內壁爭先恐後的包圍著侵入者，他差點沒能忍住想掐著對方腰肢直接抽送起來

不過他紳士的維持了同樣姿勢——深埋在對方體內，俯下身去吻那張此刻只能深喘著氣和漏出微微呻吟的嘴，想幫對方轉移一些剛才粗魯的痛楚，但是被吻的更加迷亂的工藤新一只在他離了自己唇瓣時，連舌尖都收不回去「我、還要⋯再吻我一次⋯⋯」

「先用手指頂頂吧，我得先餵飽下面這張小嘴。」黑羽快斗讓了一隻手塞到對方嘴裡，肆意用著手指攪亂欲求不滿的舌，而新一也聽話的抱著他的手專心的吸允著骨感漂亮的手指，黑羽難耐的蹙起眉無奈的笑道「這不是完全沒用嗎？那個咒印⋯」

不過他在看到一臉茫然與情慾混合的新一含著他的指尖望向他時，快斗重新將手指塞回對方口中，惹得新一嗚了一聲再次舔上在口中肆虐的手指，帶出幾聲曖昧的甜膩水聲

將鑲進溫暖後穴的性器抽出了一些，黑羽望見身下的男人作弊的抬了單薄的胸膛想減輕體內熱度抽離而摩擦的感覺，他勾起唇將自己撞回對方體內深處，他喜歡新一隱忍著呻吟只用偶爾被頂出的鼻音透露著被幹著的事實，但他更喜歡他連忍都忍不了的在自己身下忘了矜持

他看工藤啃咬著他的手指正難耐哼聲，索性將自己的左手沒收回來，在他不滿的視線裡親吻了自己沾著對方津液的手指後，黑羽便握著被情慾染紅的腰肢大開大合的抽送了起來，饋勞著一直忍著裹著自己性器的炙熱甬道，他不免汗濕了額前的碎髮，低低笑道「⋯糟糕、太舒服了吧？」

  
「⋯嗚⋯嗯⋯⋯」被壓在桌上扣著抽插的男人被頂得一聳一聳，就算躺在自己脫下的衣物上，背也被磨得有些生疼，但是工藤一抬眼就看到那個被情慾燒上的男人唇角勾著邪魅的線條，打樁般的在自己身上汲取快感，看到了那樣的快斗、不就會什麼都想給他了嗎？

「⋯⋯嗚、啊——」在快斗頂到某一個點時，他身下壓著幹的男人幾乎要彈起來，沒忍住拔高的呻吟聲，整個人都軟在他懷裡，咬著自己指節只剩哼聲喘氣

但是接下來侵入的撞擊都堪堪錯開那一點，磨人的難耐，快感疊加不起來，新一幾乎要哭了出來，啞著聲線連對方名字都拼湊不完整「⋯快、快斗⋯⋯那邊，拜託，求你⋯嗚嗯⋯⋯求你、操我⋯」

滿意的看著被頂的失神還在追求快感的男人，黑羽放緩了抽離他身體的速度，重重的碾壓過對方的渴求，同時不忘照顧著對方夾在兩人之間顫抖著的性器，黑羽手上的薄繭和體內終於被照顧到的敏感點，讓他沒忍住在自己小腹上射了一次，那個還在自己體內的男人咬牙忍著縮緊的後穴沒繳械

還不待對方從射精後的餘韻緩過神，黑羽嘗試在變的更加緊實的後穴裡抽動，新一發現當對方照著自己要求朝著那個點撞擊時，熟悉卻也陌生的快感幾乎要逼瘋他，剛發洩了一次的身體此刻根本承受不了，可此刻腳還掛在對方肩頭上，進出的性器也在進入時緊緊的把他釘死、抽出時自己甬道內的嫩肉卻通敵對那個折磨著理智的性器戀戀不捨

「嗚、對不起，快斗⋯⋯對不起，哈啊、請放過我⋯⋯」被壓著點幹，被快感淹沒的男人只能驚叫、呻吟、向對方求饒，但他身上的神明只是俯下身吻去他被逼出的淚水，笑道「不——行。」

「我的災神求我操他呢。」

他臉上的笑意像是他說要把人操到失去意識不是玩笑。

新一再次瞇開眼眸時，身下的硬度仍進出著自己，迷茫的眼神看了好一會才發現那個被禁慾過久的男人還在自己後穴裡面，壓著自己在體內最後射了一波白濁

「看吧，就算失去意識也沒有半點災厄洩漏出來。」摩挲著掛在肩上的腳腕，快斗知道身下那個剛才短暫失了神的男人正瞪著自己，只好幫對方把酸軟的腳歸還給他，他伸手大把摸過畫著咒印的肌膚，想著離下次他再能和災神玩耍的日子不遠了，這樣他的戀人就不能用會染上災厄這種事要他禁慾了吧？

「吵死了。」不管聲音沙啞，新一想著受到咒文封印的軀體果然如凡人一般脆弱，以前要不因為他的力量或是他強忍著不能失去意識，至少他沒有被做暈過，或者是⋯⋯他第一次可以完全沒有顧忌放心的在快感裡沉溺下去

剛退出對方體內的交合處不留情的發出了啵的一聲，被過度進出的穴口沒能闔上、溢出了陣陣白濁，新一慌亂的壓住了歡愉過後難堪的痕跡，咬牙瞪著對方，卻因為眼尾哭過的泛紅而沒了殺傷力「該死，你是射了多少啊？」

「下次就別讓我忍這麼久了。」他俯下身在蹭亂的黑髮上落了一個吻，心滿意足的舔了舔唇瞥了一眼對方身下的一團糟，扯起流氓般的笑意調侃「哎呀，忘了新一是要把全部都吞下去吧？」

「⋯⋯就說了吵死了。」新一咬著下唇將身下不受控的穴口堵住，比起亂動灑了一地狼狽，他選擇將對方留在體內的精液全數吸收，畢竟他可不想清理難處理的榻榻米，這對以往的他並不是什麼難事，但此刻四捨五入被封印了力量的軀體短時間內可吸收不了，連發紅的穴口都恢復不了

在一旁的男人好整以暇的把自己扔在一旁的和服撿回來，但是衣物都被揉的一團亂了，索性隔空取了件淺色浴衣隨意套上，他向著還躺在方桌上的男人笑道「需要我借你個“塞子”嗎，新一？」

「滾蛋！」

———TBC———

我只是想看快新打炮👉👌，大家晚安

因為lofter被屏只好把雜話都拿來這裡該

總之我好喜歡滿嘴葷話的新一哦


End file.
